


System Error

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loceit - Freeform, Logan Angst, Seriously it’s 1am right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: He’s just logic, isn’t he? Annoying. Stiff and boring. Easy to replace.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	System Error

_Blank  
Just nothing for once  
Deep blue eyes staring  
Mournfully_

————————————————————

He knew, of course. What the others thought. Of him, of his many thoughts. And every grimace further cemented that idea. Every time he was silenced, or told to shut up.

————————————————————

_He reaches for something  
He finds only the dead weight  
Of his knowledge  
Because he’s just logic_

_———————————————————— ****_

_“_ Falsehood.”

 _“_ FALSEHOOD!”

**“FALSEHOOD!”**

**_“FALSEHOOD!”_ **

He denied what he knew. That was not logical, but becoming consumed in emotions was not logical either, was it?

————————————————————

_Deletion is simple  
Right?  
You press a button  
And you’re gone_

_————————————————————_

He couldn’t help but think that Deceit would be better than him at this. The snake was like a Logan 2.0. It didn’t even hurt to think that any more. Or maybe it did. Hurt didn’t register anymore.

What was “hurt”, anyway?

————————————————————

_His existence  
Nearly gone  
Then a hand  
On his shoulder_

_————————————————————_

He found himself standing, looking death in the eye. Death didn’t look so terrifying, now that he thought about it. And it was only one step away from him. 

_**SYSTEM ERROR** _

Shit.

“LOGAN!”

A cool hand landed on his shoulder, and the abyss of death closed. 

Logan turned to see his scaly rival (and replacement) on the brink of tears.

“I thought I’d lost you.”

————————————————————

_A welcome hug  
A single smile  
And Logan knew  
He was going to be_

_Okay_


End file.
